A Picture of Destiny
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Mark's POV. The Lucky One inspired one shot. Mark warns his newest patient against trying anything with the girl in the picture, because she is someone else's destiny. Sorry for the wrong tagging, it should be fixed by now. Calzona!


Hello! So this is my second Grey's Anatomy fic. This is inspired by the new movie that is coming out called, The Lucky One. I don't plan on watching it, and haven't watched it yet, so if this has any resemblance to it other then what the promos hinted at and brought me to think up this story, it'll be pure coincidence. Please read and review! I love reviews so so much :)

This is my first time writing as Mark, but he was the only one that would fit with this scenario.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Mark Sloan. I'll be preforming your surgery." I say, not looking up from my charts, as I address my new patient. "You can call me Mark," I pause flipping to find the patients name, "Mr. –sorry- lieutenant Moore."

I finish reading, and look toward the badly burned man on the bed. His light green eyes in striking contrast to the dark brown and red scabs surrounding his eyes. Once I'm done with this kid he will have any girl in town, I'm that good.

"Thomas, you can call me Thomas. I'm out of uniform and, as you can see, not going back to fight anytime soon." He says quickly glancing up from what looks like a picture, to make eye contact, then his eyes go straight back down to the worn and dusty image.

"Okay well then Thomas, you're surgery will be at five p.m. tomorrow. After a day's rest and with careful watch, you should be able to go back to the base by Wednesday." I say penciling his surgery into my schedule.

"Cool. Thanks." He says still starring at the image, running his thumb over the gritty picture.

"Alright, I'll uh have some nurses check on you throughout the day. I'll talk to you more later on about what to expect after the surgery." I say full intent on sneaking down to the nursery for some quality Sofia time, when the patient's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Do you believe in destiny, Dr. Sloan?" Thomas asks. My mind immediately goes to Torres and Robbins.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to. Why?" I ask, taking a seat on the visitor's chair beside his bed.

"When this happened," He pauses gesturing to his face, "I was standing twenty feet away from the bomb. I could have just as easily been right beside it had I not found this." He finishes lifting up the image for emphasis.

A flash of blonde hair is the only thing I can see before he moves it away from my view.

"So, you think it was destiny that you found her picture?" I ask not quite understanding his rambling.

"Yes. I think it was destiny that I found her picture which stopped me when I could have just as easily been killed. And I think it's destiny that I meat her and thank her. The way I see it, I'll have a good two week discharge to try and find her." He says glancing up with hope shining in his eyes.

"Well, that must be one hot chick." I say smirking, trying to ease the uncomfortable feeling his overly hopefulness has created.

"You tell me." Thomas responds with the same smirk.

Slowly her hands me the image of his 'destiny'. Taking in the blonde hair and bright blue eyes I can not help but to agree with my earlier sentiment.

"Wow, I would be looking for this girl too." I say, slowly I begin to focus on the actual woman in the photo. The action causing me to throw the image back at Thomas and stand up quickly in fear for my life. "Robbins, Robbins, that's Robbins! Oh shit Torres is going to kill me!" I panic.

"You know this girl?" Thomas' eyes have returned their sickeningly hopeful look, and the protective jealousy on Callie's behave begins to come up.

"Yeah, I do. But Thomas, do me and yourself a huge favor and don't try anything with Robbins." I warn.

"Her name is Robbins?" He asks ignoring my warning

"No its Arizona, but I'm telling you, don't try anything with her, okay?" I try again, this time working hard to make eye contact.

"She's my destiny. Arizona's my destiny, I cannot just deny destiny. You said it yourself that you believe in it, why not act on it?" Thomas reasons almost spastically.

"Dude, for your safety and my own don't do this. Forget all about Arizona and all this destiny talk. Let me fix your face, go back to the base, take your time off and go find a girl of your own, preferably one who isn't already taken." I try to persuade him, because really who would want a jealous Torres after them for introducing a love struck soldier to his destiny, AKA her wife. Not me!

"Wait you she's not with you is she?" He asks his smile falling a bit.

"No, no, God no. Not that I wouldn't have tried. She's married to my best friend, in fact, they are the reason I believe in destiny." I say honestly

"So, I do not have a chance with Arizona?" He asks, face falling.

"Wahoo, I told you I wasn't the only Arizona in the world, Calliope!" The perky voice of Robbins could be heard from the door way.

"Sure, sure." Callie's voice floated into the room moments later. "Hey Mark, we were just going to head down to the nursery, figured we'd see if you wanted to come?"

I turn around to see the two mothers of my child standing in the doorway just far enough apart to be professional but close enough to convey their closeness.

"Yeah I was just heading down there. Before we go, Robbins this guy has something to tell you." I say smirking at the risen eyebrows I am greeted with.

A few moments of eye contact, what was most likely a silent conversation, later and Arizona and Callie were in the room, each standing beside me by the bed.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Arizona asked after a few moments of silence, throughout which Thomas' eyes never left her.

"Thomas!" I say gruffly, trying to pull him out of his stare. The whole time I can feel Callie's glare somehow aimed at both Thomas and me.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to thank you." He says. At her confused look he continues, "I found this picture the day of my accident, it saved me. I guess, you saved me. I just wanted to thank you."

He passes the picture to her, which to my surprise brought unshed tears to her eyes.

"You found this over there didn't you?" She asks quietly, flipping the image over to run her finger over the script on the back.

Seemingly unconsciously I watch as Callie begins to rub Arizona's arm in comfort.

At his nod, she wiped her eyes and flipped the image back over before I could read the inscription.

"In that case, I guess I should thank you. My brother, he always would write about how mad he was he had lost this. Thank you for returning it." She finishes with a sad smile glancing at Thomas, me, and lingering on Callie.

"So, we have a little girl waiting downstairs for us, who's ready?" Callie speaks up, most likely a product of another one of their silent conversations.

A distant hug and Arizona was out of the door, behind her was Callie with a tight smile.

"So..." I say trying to find the right words.

"Wow, are you sure she's happily married? I know we didn't talk much, but didn't you feel it in the air? I think there could be something there." He speaks up.

"There was certainly something in the air but it wasn't between you and her. If anything it was between Dr. Torres and her." I say straight out.

"Oh." He says growing quiet.

Taking that as my chance to leave I stand up and walk to the door. "I'll talk to you a bit later about the surgery tomorrow."

As I walk out the door I nearly scream at my surprise company.

Callie and I walk the to the elevator in uncomfortable silence.

"Anything I should be worried about?" Callie asks as we stepped off the elevator.

"Not at all." I answer as we reach the nursery window, through which the image of Arizona holding Sofia becomes clear.


End file.
